dinowikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:T-Rex 882
Welcome to T-Rex 882's talk page. Please feel free to leave a message! No junk or lame comments, they will just end up in the Lame/Idiotic Comments section or simply deleted. I mean it. If you're sad/bored enough to want to trawl through all of my previous messages, you can look through my talk page archives. But seriously, if you're bored, go spell check the articles or something. Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (Some time in November 2009 to March 6th 2010) *Archive 2 (March 7th 2010 to May 1st 2010) *Archive 3 (May 2nd 2010 to July 14th 2010) Lame and Idiotic Comments Made by Idiots This idiotic comment was made by Troodon145: "You are taking this thing way too serously, so what if you loose to the BETTER article. Triceratops is his article and anyway, both he and giganto cannot get back on theri accounts" Dinopedia Vandal Of course ;) -- [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']][[User talk:Mattkenn3 |'Talk to me']] 15:10, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Voting Raptor told me that he would vote for Triceratops, he just isn't doing it because you are annoying him Troodon145 11:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC)Trodoon145Troodon145 11:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Dinosaurs of the World I've now created some new categories. Such as Dinosaurs of North America, Dinosaurs of Africa etc. Walking with Dinosaurs Contributing to the Walking with Dinosaurs section? I can give it a try. =) Featured Article September 2010 Sorry if this is a bit early to ask, but I have just created an article on Linheraptor, and I have tried my hardest to make it really good, and I was wondering if maybe when the time comes you could nominate it for featured article September 2010? It would also be really cool if it was featured article September 2010 because my birth month is September! Toothless99 12:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) 100 articles I have just realised we have reached the target of 100 articles! Hope I was helpful in reaching the number. Toothless99 18:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) General stuff Lol, wow ive been on vactaion too the past week so don't thank me for the wikis good health, n there's this new user named Toothless. Hes been doing a lot here. Thinking of making him a rollback soon as he earns it, and he could use a signature thingy. Also ive started working on the Parasaur article. And ive got a nice brassy jazz peice that should work fine. Megalodon I'd like to make an article on one of my favorite sea creatures, Charcarodon Megalodon. I know its not a dinosaur, or other archosaur, but it did evolve right around the tail end of the cretaceous. So anyways, I figured id ask first. External links Just wondering, you said on the rules that external links are spam, on the Ankylosaurs page there are two external links. I am just wondering if someone got your permission to add them? Or if they're not supposed to be there? Also there's a numbered external link on the Ceratopsian page. Toothless99 19:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin Yes, I would like to be an admin. Toothless99 09:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Signature Thanks for the admin post. Just testing my signature: It works! How do I make a template signature on my wiki? Oh, and don't you need to add me to the 'Users with powers' section on the main page? (and the 'Contact a sysop/bureaucrat page) Bronze Edit Medal (250 Edits) I've got 250 edits now! Do I get my Bronze Edit Medal? Dino News archive How do i set up a month in the archive? september 2010 featured article I was just wondering... Can I nominate Microraptor? dinopedia vandal a vandal on dinopedia has deleted lots of the albertosaurus page, and created two spam pages, including gigabottomsaurus. I came to you because i know you're on dinopedia. contact a sysop/bureaucrat Do I have to add myself to Contact a sysop/bureaucrat, or do you do it? vandal someone vandalised mattkenn3's user page, and created a category 'savage beasts' which was 'specially for mattkenn3'. I have blocked the UC, and will go and delete 'savage beasts' now. Legendary Sysop I have 500 edits I've created more than 30 articles I am a sysop Can I become a legendary sysop? Don't I just need to win the 3/4 vote between the founders and bureaucrats? Please reply as quickly as possible. Thank you, External links Parick Not Star Rules has an external link on their user page. Should I remove it? Signature Can I have an orange border, and I think I'll keep the blue text. Thank you, Also, doesn't it need to say 'Talk to the legend' instead of 'Talk to me'. Vandalism - Multiple Counts A UC has made loads of vandalised edits, I've rollbacked them all and blocked him till Hell Freezes Over. Another UC vandalised once, again I rollbacked the edit, and blocked him for 1 week. I also put the appropriate vandalbad templates on their talk pages. partnership Why not? I'd like that. I can give you the b'crat status now if you want (on my wiki). P.S. Remember I want my border colour orange? spino vandal Someone vandalised Spino. I blocked him for two weeks, cause Spino's a featured article so I need to double the block length? spino vandal Someone vandalised Spino. I blocked him for two weeks, cause Spino's a featured article so I need to double the block length? Fadalisdestroyer666 I found a user on Jurassic Park Wiki that said they liked dinosaurs on their user page. I left them a message saying this wiki wants more contributors, and Fadalisdestroyer666 said OK, so I think he might start editing round here. If he does I might suggest making him a rollback, on my message I did say you were looking for rollbacks. Oh, forget it, he doesn't appear to be editing new wikia look i made the new wikia look for when Monaco leaves us. Rollback request Hello, I'd like to request rollback rights here (I noticed the sitenotice), to make reverting any future vandalism that I come across easier. Thanks, Ajraddatz Talk 04:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Background This new background looks quite unproffesional don't you think rex? :P Vandaler extremely likely to be heading this way Extremely sorry I have to bother you, but this is very important: Today on the Jurassic Park fanon wiki I dealt with a massive, destructive vandal. It took me 20 minutes to get rid of him, and I had lots to clean up. Then he went on another wiki I'm on, Reptipedia, and vandalized some stuff there (luckily less of a pain, as I'm an admin there). He's an actual user, his name is Vandaler, and wherever I go, he's probably going to come with me. He's been making many personal attacks and things, and I'm pretty sure he's using (or going to use) my wiki list to go back and forth on my wikis making destructive vandalism everywhere. So I'm just here to say: keep an eye out for him, and if you see him, let me know. That way I can visit him personally and scare him off. Again, so sorry I have to bother you, but there's a 99.99999% chance he's coming. And when he does, it would help if you were there to ''really ''scare him off. Thanks, Styracosaurus Rider 17:30, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you rename the T-Rex page to Tyrannosaurus Rex? It sounds more proffetional. Deinonychus321 (talk) 16:14, August 10, 2013 (UTC)Deinonychus321 How many people are active users here? Hello i am from Mexico and i'd like to be part of this wiki Hello Founder of this wiki, my name is Dunkleosteus4515 and i am from Mexico, i would like to contribute to this wiki by editing and adding information to the sea creatures articles, i have a Facebook page called "Sea Predators Encyclopedia" in which i post almost every kind of prehistoric aquatic creature, i'd like to share my sea creatures knowledge to this wiki and improve its information Please come back in Dinopedia!